User blog:Moon0123/Apocalypse Story Idea
Hey guys so I have this story idea about an apocalypse that is set 100 years in the future. Anyway it's the year 2114 and humans still walk the earth, not much has changed but huans have learned new technologies and have made many new buildings everywhere. Not much of ny rainforest are still there since the greedy people chopped them all down. The world is at the brink of destruction and it is slowly dying.To save itself it creates a massive cloud to flood the earth but it makes a mistake while doing it. The flood has killed almost every living thing on earth. But there are some survivors, a group of teenagers had miracioulasly survived the flood for unknown reasons. Each of them being from completely different parts of the world, they each were born with a mutation to either make them breathe underwater or float without ever sinking. The flood had left one deserted island where all the kids had made it to. They decided to form two teams, one team to roam the island (the kids who could float) and the team that would roam the seas (the kids who could breathe underwater). What they did't know is that all the teens were very easily adatable and could survive extreme curcomstanses. within a while the kids started changing and adapting, the ones in the ocean had grown gills, glowing eyes, fins, and sharp teeth. The kids on the island adapted into human/animal crossovers, some had wings, others had claws and and big canine ears, there was any combination of human animals that you could imagine. But along with them adapting so did the predators, sharks had turned into sea monstors and so did other sea animals. The bears, alligtors, lizards, and mny other animals had turned into man-eating monters. The two teams have to try and survive while fighting of these monsters. Anyway that is my story idea and I was thinking about making a contest to create your own character to be in it! You must create a character between the age of 12 and 19, You can make them either float or breate underwater (this will determine what team you will be in), You will write a bio for your character including: Name, Age, Height, Personality, Likes, dislikes, pet peaves, quirks, and bad habits you can always add more. You can either draw your character before the apocalypse, after it wth the adaptions, or both. I will be judging on creativity not art skills, but here is the thing '''every character gets in no matter what. '''I will be chosing certain main characters though. You are limited to entering 2 caracters for each team. HAve FUN! Here is my character Name: Arisa Nn: Ari Age:16 Ability: Float Team: Land Hybrid: Bird Personality: Arisa loves helping out people but usually takes on more than she can handle and tends to let people down, She is a bit broken after seeing both her parents die in the flood and not being able to save them, she is very free spirited and won't let anyone hold her down, Height: 5'5" Likes: colors, birds (duh), flying, hanging out with her friends, her knife, nature Dislikes: being in charge, the monsters, the flood, snakes Flaws: she tends to give out her trust easily and it leaves her getting hurt. Quirks: hums A LOT Category:Blog posts